Una Luz en las Sombras
by astartea
Summary: ¡¡TRADUCCIÓN!! La amistad viene de muchas formas. Una secuela (de algún modo) de ¿Quién vigila a los vigilantes?


**Una Luz en las sombras – El punto de vista de Snape**

**Autora:  Kitkat**

**Traductora: Astartea**

**Rating: G**

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters and places here. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Bueno, ni a Kitkat le pertenecen los personajes y lugares ni a mi me pertenece la historia. Simplemente la traduzco porque me pareció que era bonita y así practicaba un poco el traducir de inglés a español. Espero que os guste.**

**Si queréis mandarle un e-mail (en ingles, por favor), su dirección es : whiskersonkitties@yahoo.co.uk**

**Si queréis ver su profile y sus historias en inglés es el siguiente: Kitkat , user nº 117522, de fanfiction.net**

La cena finalmente había terminado y el Profesor Severus Snape del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería caminó rápidamente fuera del Gran Comedor y bajó las escaleras hacia las mazmorras. La cena había sido larga y tensa. Severus había llegado tarde y su sitio usual junto a Albus Dumbledore había sido ocupado por el Profesor Binns, quién, pese a no poder comer por el hecho de ser un fantasma, normalmente usaba el tiempo de las comidas como una oportunidad para "atrapar" al director y embarcarlo en un improvisado encuentro de colegas. Severus se vio desplazado entonces al final de la mesa, al lado de la profesora de adivinación, y una de sus personas menos favoritas, Sybill Trelawney, que se pasó toda la velada hablando de los desastres que asomaban en el futuro de Snape.

Con un gesto de frustración, Severus abrió la puerta de su clase de pociones de un golpe y caminó hasta su mesa situada en frente de la clase. Había deseado hablar con Dumbledore sobre su último encuentro con Lord Voldemort, pero Binns había hecho imposible acercarse disimuladamente al director. Simplemente tendría que buscar otra oportunidad más tarde.

 Severus había sido espía para Dumbledore desde que Lord Voldemort renaciera el verano anterior. Como antiguo mortífago y anteriormente leal servidor, Severus estaba en una posición perfecta para ganarse la confianza de Lord Voldemort. Se había vuelto a unir al círculo más cercano de Voldemort como mortífago y a observar las actividades del Señor Oscuro. Entonces él reportaba la información a Dumbledore, quien la podía usar para planear en contra de Voldemort. 

Desafortunadamente, su doble vida había empezado a pasarle factura: Para mantener las apariencias y no levantar sospechas, estaba forzado a tomar el papel de un sádico, malvado bastardo. Favorecía a su propia casa por encima de las demás, aunque a él personalmente no podía importarle menos de qué casa fuera nadie, siempre que fueran personas útiles. Abiertamente insultaba a todos los nacidos de muggles y a los de sangre mezclada y antagonizaba contra los demás profesores y personas en posiciones de autoridad. Incluso se mofaba de Dumbledore, un hombre que él respetaba más que a cualquier otro. Él hacía todo esto por evitar que algunos estudiantes sospecharan que él era algo más que un leal seguidor de Voldemort. No quería que los hijos e hijas de los mortífagos les contaran a sus padres algo que les hiciera pensar lo contrario. Había estado jugando a este mismo juego desde los últimos catorce años, desde que originariamente dejase el servicio de Voldemort, antes de su caída a manos de Harry Potter. 

Estaba cansado. Emocionalmente y fisicamente exausto. No quería nada más que tomarse unas vacaciones en algún lugar en que nadie le reconociese. Algún lugar en el que pudiera dormir plácidamente toda la noche. Algún lugar en el que no tuviese que soportar el estrés de enseñar y espiar, y siendo un completo estorbo.

Algún lugar donde pudiese hacer algún amigo que no tuviese que abandonar nunca. Se sentía solo. Tenía que admitírselo a si mismo. Los estudiantes le odiaban, sus compañeros de trabajo le despreciaban y su reputación hacia el resto de la población mágica menos que estelar. Por mucho tiempo, su único amigo había sido el Profesor Dumbledore, que era también el único que conocía su vida secreta.

Hasta recientemente, claro.

Severus sabía que desde el principio del verano, Dumbledore había informado a su subdirectora, Minerva McGonagall, sobre el trabajo de Severus como un espía. Dumbledore le dijo que necesitaba contárselo a alguien por si se daba el caso de que algo le sucedía a él. Él confiaba en Minerva más que en nadie y Severus había aceptado a regañadientes  permitirle informarla. Desde entonces, ella y Snape habían empezado a olvidar sus diferencias. No era amigos, pero ya no se insultaban mutuamente. Snape deseaba que un día, cuando la guerra hubiese acabado, pudiese ser amigo de la inteligente Gryffindor, a la que había comenzado a respetar. Admiraba su ferviente lealtad al bando de la luz y su devoción hacia los estudiantes y hacia Dumbledore. Deseaba poder tener la misma amistad abierta que ella tenía con la mayoría de miembros del staff.

Sacó su caldero de debajo de su mesa, lo colocó encima y prendió una llama debajo de él. Poppy Pomfrey, la medimaga de la escuela, había mencionado que le quedaba poca poción crece-huesos en la última reunión de profesores. Como no había podido hablar con el director esta noche, pensó que podría fabricarle más reservas y trabajar en sus notas de investigación al mismo tiempo. Estaba tratando de diseñar una protección contra la maldición cruciatus. Tenía una larga lista de cálculos que necesitaban ser desarrollados y, por primera vez, no tenía deberes  de sus estudiantes que corregir.

Trabajó sin descanso todo el atardecer hasta bien entrada la noche. Estaba tan absorto en sus cálculos que sólo después de unos pocos minutos de que la puerta de su clase se abriera, se dio cuenta dela presencia de otro ser en la habitación. Sonrió para sus adentros. Esto mismo había pasado todas las noches desde hacía unas pocas semanas. Al principio, no estaba seguro de qué pensar sobre estos hechos. Pero gradualmente, había llegado a aceptarlo sin más. La presencia era confortable pero no intrusiva.

Severus fingía no darse cuenta de la pequeña gata atigrada tumbada en el suelo bajo una de las mesas. Continuaba con su trabajo y eventualmente olvidaba que ella estaba allí. Un pequeño silbido proveniente del caldero que había a su lado llamó su atención y le hizo mirar dentro. El brillante color azul de la poción indicaba que ya estaba lista para el paso final en la preparación.  La roció con una pizca de ***guante de zorro*** en polvo y susurró un encantamiento mientras removía. Un haz de luz salió del caldero y la poción se volvió más clara. Snape sonrió y extinguió la llama. Rápidamente embotelló la poción y la puso aparte para dársela a Pomfrey por la mañana. Limpió todo con un toque de su varita y se sentó de nuevo enfrente de sus notas. 

Un pequeño ruido le recordó la presencia del pequeño gato atigrado, y un sentimiento de calma le inundó. Su presencia era últimamente la única cosa que lo relajaba lo suficiente como para dormir, y sintió un familiar somnolencia atraparle mientras continuaba con sus cálculos. Pronto el sueño lo alcanzó y cayó encima de su mesa, durmiéndose rápidamente. Pronto, el sonido de una respiración cerca de él le sacó ligeramente del sueño, pero no lo suficiente como para forzarle a abrir los ojos.

Sintió una ligera manta caer suavemente por encima de sus hombres y una pequeña y delicada mano apartar el pelo que caía en su cara. Suspiró en señal de contento y la mano fue retirada rápidamente. Severus sintió repentinamente el vacío y deseó que los confortantes dedos volviesen. En cambio, sintió un suave beso en su mejilla, y la susurrante voz de Minerva McGonagall: "Dulces Sueños, Severus". Después oyó ligeros pasos de patas dejar la habitación rápidamente.

Él sonrió y dejó escapar otro suspiro contenido "Buenas noches, Minerva" susurró a la habitación, ahora vacía.

**guante de zorro** : bueno, esto lo he traducido al pie de la letra de la palabra foxglove, que supongo que será una hierba; si alguien tiene una explicación o algo mas de idea que yo , que me lo diga    ^__^

A todos los que dejasteis review en ¿Quién vigila a los vigilantes?, muchas gracias, de verdad, pensé que al ser traducción nadie dejaría, y me ha hecho mucha ilusión. Se los he traducido a Kitkat y si ella decide contestarlos, ya lo subiré aquí. Un beso muy fuerte

Astartea


End file.
